PC:RAM TIGER (Sanzuo)
Summary Mini Stat Blocks sblock=StatblocksRAM TIGER, Male Gnoll Fighter 1 Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 12 AC: 19, Fort:19, Reflex:15, Will:12 -- Speed:7 HP:40/40, Bloodied:20, Surge Value:10, Surges left:11/11 Initiative +4, Action Points: 1 Powers: color=GreenGrappling Strike/color, color=greenCleave/color, color=greenCombat Challenge/color, color=redTakedown Attack/color, color=redFerocious Charge/color, color=redForceful Drag/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=graySeize and Stab/color Opportunity Attack: +9 vs. AC; 1d6+5 damage, and the target is grabbed, marked and ends their movement for that action./sblock Fluff Description: The impression you get from this creature is that of a homicidal ball of potential energy, tense and quavering, ready to explode in a bristly furor of murder and violence. Its fur is matted with dried mud, blood and more malodorous substances, its teeth bared in a silent snarl and its clawed hands flex and gouge furrows into the ground in seething anticipation of raking and rending flesh. Good thing it's asleep. This gnoll is perhaps one of the most feral of its kind you have seen. Still, it has managed to dress itself in the thick hides of lesser beasts and carry several simple bags and satchels, though you can't imagine what they might contain. On its neck, trailing what looks like a torn leash is a well-made leather collar. Riveted onto the collar is a metal plate. Stamped into the plate in broad, bold lettering is a name - RAM TIGER. Background: One can only speculate about RAM TIGER's origins. He seems to have no idea or is otherwise unable to talk about where he comes from. It's safe to assume he once belonged to a pack of gnolls who may have ostracized or exiled him for being simply too out of control. The collar and dangling leash might suggest that he had some kind of master or trainer who considered him a simple wild animal. The various minor weapon wound scars across his hide might also suggest that he was possibly a pit fighting slave or something similar. Whatever he did prior to now, it is clear he is loose and free. Hooks: *Is easily swayed by offerings of food or treasure and often will take to following those who offer him treats or gifts. *Though seemingly feral, he possess enough intelligence to understand language and to identify friend from foe. *Cunning enough to know when something may work towards his advantage, and know when someone may be taking advantage of him. *Has hoarding tenancies similar to many monstrous creatures and is primarily motivated by accumulating treasure and power. *A progressive adventuring party might recognize RAM TIGER as a good asset in the front lines. Kicker: *Whoever lost RAM TIGER is probably interested in getting him back. RAM TIGER himself is not interested in being "owned" any longer and whoever seems interested in repossessing him will quickly find themselves the target of his claws and stomach. Math Attributes Strength: 18 Base (16 points) Dex: 16 Base + 2 Gnoll (9 points) Con: 10 Base + 2 Gnoll Int: 8 Base Wis: 10 Base Cha: 10 Base 16 + 9 = 25 points spent total Defenses AC: 10 Base + 3 Armor + 4 Dex + 1 Brawler Style = 18 Fort: 10 Base + 4 Strength + 2 Fighter + 2 Brawler Style = 18 Reflex: 10 Base + 4 Dexerity = 14 Will: 10 Base = 10 Hitpoints 15 Base + 12 Constitution = 27hp Surges: 9 Base + 1 Constitution = 10 Saving Throws Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +7 Melee Damage: 1d6 Claw Fighter Claw + 4 Strength = 1d6+4 Powers Grappling Strike Attack: + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +7 Grappling Strike Damage: 1W (1d6) + 4 Strength = 1d6+4 Threatening Rush Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +7 Threatening Rush Damage: 1W (1d6) = 1d6 Combat Agility Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +7 Combat Agility Damage: 1W (1d6) + 4 Strength = 1d6+4 Bash and Pinion: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +7 Bash and Pinion Damage: 1W (1d6) + 4 Strength = 1d6+4 Flanking Assault Attack: +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +7 Flanking Assault Damage: 3W (3d6) + 4 Strength = 3d6+4 Class Features Combat Challenge(Mark foes when attack), Combat Agility(Gain combat agility power), Brawler Style (+2 to grab attacks and attacks to move a creature grabbed by you, +1 AC and +2 Fort when off-hand is free) Racial Features Blood Fury(+2 damage while bloodied), Pack Attack(+2 damage on melee attacks against enemy with 2+ allies adjacent) Skills Fighter Skills: Athletics, Endurance, Intimidate Feats Level 1 Feat: Claw Fighter (proficient with Gnoll Claw Fighter Claws) Regional Benefits Background: Athlete: +2 bonus to athletics. (Martial Power 2) Equipment Wish List Exclamation Points are order of priority Claws: !!!!!!!!! Rhythm Blade Claws(Level 3 - +1 AC/Ref) Armor: !!!!!!!! Bloodcut Hide Armor(Level 4 - Resist 10 damage while bloodied) Neck: !!!!!!! Amulet of Life(Level 5 - walking wounded but better) Arms: !!!!! Bracers of Brachiation(Level 5 - Get a climb speed, always) Hands: !!!!!! Wrestlers Gloves(Level 2 - harder to escape from you) Head: !! Tongueworm(Level 3 - Minor, Creepy poison tentacle attack) Belt: !!!! Belt of Vigor(Level 2 - +1 surge value) Wondrous: ! Flask of the Dragon's Breath(Level 3 - like dragon's breath, but daily) Tattoo: !!! Demonskin(Level 3 - Resist 5 when AP, just like a demon) Approval Approval 1 Approved by Scorpius/Risk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g *Love the comment that "progressive adventuring parties" - you need to hook up with some of those liberal elves or eladrin, they gotta be progressive ;) *Look good approved Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W